White Hot Passion
by magical origami
Summary: Because the loss of his wife to the Agni Kai Triad, Hiroshi Sato supported Amon, joining the Equalists, and betraying his daughter. His heart filled with hate for the people who took her away. Supposedly the Agni Kai killed her in a robbing of their home, but was it really just for money? Or was it for something more? Maybe revenge? But why? OC x Bolin, mature for future chapters
1. Before revenge sets in - Part 1

**Six year old Leala spent her day playing with her two favorite friends, Bo and Mako.**

**Her day starts off like almost every day, playing around the square, chasing each other, a day filled with laughter and joy.**

"_Bo! Mako! Wait for me!" yelling, I ran to catch up with them. Bo and Mako stopped, looking over at me, Bo with his goofy smile and Mako with his smirk. _

"_Hurry up Lil Leelee!" Bo said, turning around, running again, laughing as we ran pass the giant flaming statue. _

"_I told you not to call me that!" I responded catching up to them, finally. Bo was running around the statue, laughing as he poked my back. _

"_Tag your it!" Bo said, turning around, hitting Mako._

"_That's enough you two. Bo and I have to go home." Mako said, smiling sadly. _

"_What?" I asked sadly, "But why? Can't you stay just a little bit longer? Show me some cool bending moves or something?"_

"_Maybe another time." Mako grabbed Bo by the arm and they left. _

"_See you later Lil Leelee!" Bo waved, tapping his brother then started to run, laughing and waving at me with Mako running after him. _

"_Huh." I signed thinking about all the fun we had today. I sank down to the ground, the statue's shadow covering my own. _

_Mako and Bo are the best, I'm so glad I am friends with them._

"_Hmp. I wish I could be with them." I said to myself._

"_Lil Lee time to go home." I looked up and saw my older brother Runko looking down on me. _

"_Don't call me Lil Lee. That's not my name." I said getting up following him home. _

"_Aw, you let that boy call you that though, why can't I? No fair Lil Leelee!" He said laughing._

"_My name is Leala and I'm not little. When Momma gives birth again I won't be the youngest either."_

"_Well until then.." Runko grabbed me and forced me in an arm lock. "I guess you are still Lil Leelee."_

_I shot a flame at him._

"_Ow!" He let go, I ran, "No fair, no firebending family unless training." He smiled quickly running after me. _

"_I'm going to get you!" I quickly turn the corner, looking back at Runko. Omf. I bouncy back, landing hard against the ground. _

'_Snif' 'Snif' I started to tear up, owwie my but hurts._

"_O, dear." _

_I looked up to see Momma._

"_Leala, what did I tell you about not looking where you are going?" She shook her head and bent down to pick me up. "Sweet child. Don't cry, you are fine."_

_She looked up and saw Runko turning the corner, unlike me he was able to stop before he hit Momma. _

"_Hey, Mom, brought her back." Runko said smiling. _

"_I see. Thank you Runko. Come, your father wants to speak to the family"_

_Runko walked behind Momma as we went in the house. I saw my other siblings, all of them which was unusual. _

_Along with me and Runko there was Rula, Ren and Layla. Father was sitting at the head of the table._

"_Now. What happened here, he got up and walked over to Momma, Father picked me up, leaving Momma's hands free._

"_Now Leala, what happened?"_

"_I bumped into Momma." I said, hugging Father._

"_Ah. My little Lea, you have to watch where you are going."_

"_Yes father." I said, he kissed my forehead and put me down. I sat down at my seat. _

"_Now, that the whole family is here. I have something special to tell you! I decided to buy a Satomobile!"_

_Wow. A satomobile! Those are so expensive and nice looking. They just came out a few weeks ago. It's the only thing in the news._

"_Really Papa!" cried Layla. _

"_Really Layla! Now your mother can go more places without having to worry about the baby, It will be quicker and easier for all of us."_

"_I can't wait to go in it!' Ren jumped up and down. "When do we get to go in it?"_

"_Tomorrow, Hiroshi Sato himself, will be giving me the keys!" _

"_That's wonderful darling. But are sure they are safe?" Momma asked, rubbing her huge stomach._

"_Of course, why wouldn't they be?"_

"_Well, they have only come out a week ago. You will be the first person to own one. It is wonderful but maybe we should wait, see how they work."_

"_They are fine, besides, I ready bought it. He smiled looking at Momma."it will be fine."_

"_I believe you.' Momma smiled at him and then all of us._

_The door knocked, signaling Uncle Sumi._

"_My favorite sister look how huge you are!" he said walking in, smiling and laughing._

"_O Sumi, stop." Momma said, smiling too. "Children why don't you go upstairs._

"_No." Father said. We all looked up at them, not knowing what to do.'_

"_Darling, we will talk about this later." Momma said, looking at him with hard eyes._

"_No, Nayla. It's time for the truth. Sumi, everyone with kids have already told them the truth, they must know."_

_Momma sat down, paled and unhappy; she took Layla in her arms and hugged her._

"_Ok." She whispered._

"_Children please sit and be quiet."_

_We did what we were told. Layla went o her sit beside Momma._

"_Now. Where to begin…" Father looked at Uncle Sumi. "Sumi please."_

"_Sure, let's see. Well, as you know there are three different mobs, you probably have heard about them in the paper. I know Naruko and Nayla read the paper to you." _

_We nodded, memorized._

"_There are three mobs, or "gangs"s as the paper call them. Do you know what their names are and who are apart of them."_

"_The Red Maroons. All waterbenders, have no real leader but made up by five Elders, three of them is in jail." Runko recited._

"_Good, my boy. Anyone else?"_

"_Umm….well, there is the Agni Kai. No one knows who runs it. The most secretive of the mobs." I said, looking at Momma for guidness."_

"_True, what do they bend? Rula, please tell us."_

"_Firebending." She said._

"_Good, good. Now there is one more. What is it? Layla?" _

_Layla looks stunned that she was called on. "Triple Threat Triad. They are made up of Earthbenders, firebenders and waterbenders. Leader is Zolt."_

"_Correct!" cried Sumi happily._

"_Now. We are the Agni Kai Triad." Sumi watched for our reactions. I was confused, I looked around and saw Runko, looking fired up, Rula's eyes were big, Ren and Layla looked confused like me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Yes. Leala. We are the Agni Kai Triad. We are the most powerful firebenders of the world, better than anyone in the art, even better than the fire nation. We might not have the numbers which is why there is so many kids. _

_Fire benders, we are of the strongest blood." Uncle Sumi said. "It is what you have been practicing for. You Leala, you and Runko, your firebending is so powerful, prodigies and in time you will shoot lightening like the adults."_

_We looked in silent at Momma and Father. "Is it true Momma?" I asked. _

_Momma shook her head. "It is Leala, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. It is my fault. I wanted to protect your innocence's."_

"_Mother, we do not need protection. This is our family, we stick together." Runko said, putting his hand on Momma. _

_She smiled. "Now that you know, any questions?"_

_Rula raised her hand along with Ren and Layla._

"_Yes, Rula."_

"_Why? What? What is going to happen to us Momma?"_

"_I was born into the Triad, like your father and your Uncle. We stick together, we are all we have. Nothing is going to happen to you sweet child. Nothing, you just know the truth. You cannot tell anyone, including anyone in the family."_

"_Why can't we talk about it?"Layla asked._

"_it is what makes us so much greater, the secret of not knowing who is a part of it. " Momma explained. "If you talk about it and someone finds out, we could all be dead."_

"_I don't want to die." Layla said, climbing on Momma._

"_and you won't Layla. No will one will hurt you." Momma smiled, kissing her head. _

"_Now, children please go up. The grown-ups need to talk." She smiled and we started to go up stairs. _

"_Runko, Leala, stay behind." Father stated. _

_I looked over at Runko but his face was set in stone. _

"_Yes, Father?" I asked. _

"_You are the prodigies. You will be training under us extensively. We will make you great, all powerful, gods." Father said. "So, get ready for training."_

_Runko and I headed out to the training arena. _

"_Did you hear what father said, Gods Leala." Runko said far off. "Gods."_

"_It sounds nice." I responded. _

"_Why aren't you happy, thrilled?" Runko spin around facing me. "We are prodigies of the most powerful form of bending. We can do anything once we master it." He held out his hand, flames let up, he concentrated making the heat of the flame become more concentrated, the color became a soft yellow. He put his hand down, the flame out and walked to the ben with all of our training gear in it._

_Sure,firebending is fun and awesome. I can make fireworks when I really concentrate, it's very pretty. _

_I look at Runko. His flames were still a light yellow and only when he concentrated, when he isn't his flames are just the normal bright red and orange. My fire is pure white when I want it to be, I don't have to concentrate that hard anymore. Father tested the heat from my fire, I can melt metal, like a blow torch, those things that shot out fire to build stuff with. _

_I usually don't use it though, too powerful, too dangerous. I hurt Layla and I don't ever want to hurt someone that badly again. Poor Layla…she will have that scar with her for the rest of her life._

"_Leala, why aren't you warming up?" I snapped out of my thoughts too see father and Uncle Sumi glance over at me. _

"_I -, I'm sorry Father." I answer, slightly bowing. _

"_Today you will spar; the rules are the same as the tradition Agni Kai. You will be against Runko. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, Father." I answer along with my brother. _

"_Get in your positions."_

_I went in the middle of the court, Runko in front of me. _

"_Bow." _

_We did._

"_Begin!" I heard Father say. _

_I turn to see Runko, his blast of fire dancing to me. fI quickly back flipped over it, my feet shooting a wheel of fire to counter his. My white fire went right thought his. Cutting though it like paper, he doged my attack, shooting some more flames my way. I quickly spun around in a circle, shooting white flames all over me, protecting me. Using my arms, I did a hand stand, shooting fire at Runko. He dogded again, tripping over some uneven ground. _

_My turn to be offensive now. _

_I came to my feet and quickly shooting myself in the air, I spun quickly around and shot five balls of white hot fire at him. He looked scarred and quickly rolled away, tumbling to get up. I shot another ball right at him, adding a whip of fire, coming his way._

"_Enough!" Father cried, running up to us._

_I quickly breathed calmly and the fire disappeared._

"_Father! How did I do?" I ask quickly running over to him!_

"_Amazing Lea! Just amazing!" I jumped into his open arms, enjoying the wind in my hair as he twirled me around. _

_Runko smiled too. "Good job lil Leelee." He brushed himself off and headed over to put his gear away. Father put me down to do the same. _

"_Hi, lil Leelee, you did well out there." Runko said when I came over. _

"_Thanks!" I said, hugging my older brother. _

_Father and Uncle Sumi walked us back inside. We went upstairs to our rooms, waiting for Momma and Father finish talking with Uncle Sumi, so we can go back down and eat supper. _

"_Leala! What did Father tell you?" I opened the door and saw Layla, sitting on my bed, her head dangling off the edge. _

"_Layla sit properly." I told her, "Nothing important. He just wanted me and Runko to spar while he and Uncle Sumi watch."_

_Layla ignored my order and continue to look at everything upside down. "I wish I was an amazing firebender like you."_

"_You are a very talented firebender." I told her sitting next to her on the bed. _

"_Not like you, no one is like you. Not even Father." She answered._

_Layla is my favorite sister, closets to my age, she might be a year older but we could be twins. She has a blunt truthful personality I just love. Layla is such a beautiful name too, names for our Momma, Nayla, I wish I had a nicer name, mine is Leala, it's so weird. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Layla asked, breaking my from my thoughts. _

"_Just thinking about the family."_

"_I can't wait to get in that Satomobile. It's such amazing technology, beautiful too with elegant chrome designs. Hiroshi Sato is a genius, I heard he has a daughter Rula's age, new name is Asami, isn't that such a pretty name. I really want to meet her, she is so lucky to have some a wonderful father."_

"_Our Father is just if not more wonderful than Hiroshi Sato." I answer quickly._

"_Father is nice, sometimes, but he is so distant sometimes."_

"_How do you know Mr. Sato isn't?" I asked, she shrugged. "I woudn't compare people, Layla, it's wrong, everyone is wonderful in their own way."_

"_Like us?"_

"_Like us." I answered. _

"_Well, I still want to meet Asami, she sounds so nice,I heard she is pretty, like a princess, and dresses like one too.I never met a princess before."_

"_She isn't a princess Layla, we don't have those here in Republic City."_

"_I know but I bet she comes from Fire Kingdom royalty." Layla said. "Do you think I could become friends with her? Even though I'm a year younger and we are not in the same league."_

"_No doubt about it." I smiled, Layla loves royalty, she wants to work under Future Industries, it's her biggest dream ever since she heard of what they been trying and succeeding in doing. She wants to bring it to the Fire Kingom, meet the Prince, Iroh, I think, and get married too him. She has been telling me this dream since ever, tweaking it as time goes on. I always here about it. When she is sad, she will recite it and it will lift her mood. A big dream but I want to see it happen._

_Layla looked happy, and we idly spent our time in silent, thinking about everything. _

"_So what about you and Mako?" She asked suddenly. _

"_What, me and Mako?" I asked, laughing._

"_Well, it's not like you could ever be with Bolin. He is a earthbender, below us." Layla answered. "That only leaves Mako who, I heard is a very good firebender."_

"_Earhtbending is not below us!" I yelled. "Jumping off the bed. All forms of bending is equal."_

"_But Father says firebending is the most powerful."_

"_Maybe it is, but that doesn't make it better. Earthbending is the most sturdy, waterbending is the most flexible, airbending is the most free. We need all of them for balance. Don't you listen to Momma?"_

"_I do. I was only asking." She looked down, upset. _

"_I'm sorry Layla, it's just, can you keep a secret?"_

_Layla perked up and nodded. _

"_I really like Bo, like much more than Mako. Bo is so much for free and fun and makes me smile until my face hurts, he makes me laugh until I can laugh no more. I know we can never work out but….but I wish with all my heart it would."_

_Layla smiled. "That can be your dream. You know you always say you have no dream, this is yours. Too be with Bo." _

"_Yea, I guess it is."I smiled, my own dream, not my parents, not anyone else's just my own._

_I heard a knock on the door and we got up._

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_Dear's time to eat." I heard Momma call from behind the door._

"_Coming!" We both said, opening the door and rushing over to Momma, who walked over to Runko's room, telling him it is time to eat. _

_We run down, seeing Ren and Rula, already there._

"_What took you so long?" Ren asked. _

_I ignored her and sat down beside Momma's chair._

_When everyone was seated, we said our prayers and we began to eat. _

_The meal was silent, we were all enjoying the delishious noodles with cowpig breats, soaked in a mushroom cream sauce. _

"_Amazing meal, love." Father said. _

"_Thank you." Momma smiled, happy to bring to joy to our family. _

"_So, Runko, Leala, how was training?" Momma asked._

"_Good." I answered, helping myself to more noodles. _

"_Better than good." Father said, lookingover at me. "Lea is far too modest, she outdid Runko, 5 years her junior in an Agni Kai. It was brilliant, her white fire is amazing, everything it touches turn to ashs, even normal firebending. I am proud of her and all of my children, Runko has decided he wants to help out in some operations, I decided he can."_

"_What!" Momma said alarmed. "We haven't talked about it. Naruko, please, don't. Not my baby boy, you can't."_

"_He is a man Nayla, he will be fine."_

"_No." Momma shook her head furiously from side to side. "No, Runko will not her is only eleven. You cannot do this."_

"_Nayla, please –"_

"_No! Naruko, no! I will not let it happen, he is only eleven, he is our only son, you cannot, you won't send him to the other side. You will not!"_

_Momma got up and left the room._

_Layla looked ready to cry and everyone looked shocked. Momma never got that upset, even Father was shockedby her sudden outburst._

"_I should go to her." Father said, getting up, patting Layla as he went to follow Momma out._

_We ate in silence, after we were done, we put the left overs away, did our dishes and cleaned the table. We left Momma's and Father's plate out. _

_We silently went upstairs to get ready for bed. Runko went to our parent's room, trying to listen intot he conversation, no one got anything out of it. Momma's and Father's door is very thick. _

_I look over and Layla, who still looked sad. We shared a room, our beds on opposite sides. _

"_Do you think Momma still loved Father?" She asked, _

"_O, Layla of course. Come here. Sleep with me tonight."_

_She nodded and got up, bringing her stuff animal along with her."_

"_Feeling better?" I asked. _

_She snuggled into me and fell asleep and soon I was asleep too._

**Hi! This is my new story, a Legend of Korra fanfiction. **

**This is only part 1 of the flashback. I am currently working on the second half now. Please bear with me, I have another story out that I am still writing chapters for. I don't know when I will get the next half up BUT REVIEWS are sure to make me write faster *hint* *hint*.**

**Please give me feedback. Thank You**


	2. Before revenge sets in - Part 2

**Hi everyone, the next chapter is here! Yay! This takes place the next day. Enjoy!**

**Thank You:**

**sprite21: The best reviewer EVER! Super amazing person, who reviews my other story too. I'm more of a Mako fan myself but Mako has Korra….and I hate breaking up their pairs.**

**Leala's POV**

_I woke up to the sunshine pouring into my room. Layla was beside me, unmoved. I smiled, today we are getting our Satomobile from Mr. Sato. It will be an amazing experience for all of us. _

_I watched as Layla started to stir, looking up at me. She smiled widely, remember what we will do today._

"_Good Morning Layla." I said, getting up, now that she was awake, I could move without being worried. _

"_Good morning!" She called to me, she jumped out and began to pick her outfit out for today._

"_I thought I heard you two." Momma said from the door way, her hand on her stomach. _

"_Hi, Momma!" Layla said, laying out some clothes._

"_We are going over around nine, it was originally going to be one but, you know your father, impatient like always." She smiled and left to wake up the others._

"_At nine!" I haven't even picked out my outfit!" Layla responded, going over everything._

"_You will look wonderful." I answer._

_She always look the best, when she grows up all the men with be all over her. _

_She has everything, the pale skin with the dark red hair, the gold eyes. Her skinny delicate features._

_Me? I wasn't ugly, I have the same gold eyes. My hair is just dark brown, thin and hangs down around my face. I had bigger bones, like Father. I like to think my features are strong. My skin was probably once pale like hers but I spend so much time out in the sun practicing and play I had a permanent tan. _

_She finally picked an outfit, it was many shades of red, a simple sun dress covered by a high collared robe, the gold metal details sparkled. _

_I got out my usual outfit, I hate dresses, a pair of long leggings with a pair of pointed flats. I wear a long loose high collared to, It was a button in the front,no metal adorned my outfit but Momma's stitches were strong and the gold thread looked nice among the fancy notes._

"_Come Layla, time to eat." I called, I saw Layla putting her hair up with some pins._

_She nodded, I walked downstairs without her, hungry and ready to start the day._

_Everything was chit chatting about today, happy and thrilled about our new toy. Yesterday's news seemed to go over everyone's head. Like, no one cared if we are a part of a triad._

_Father was ready the news with Runko, peering over his shoulder._

_Rula was pulling on Momma for attention. Momma was currently getting breakfast ready. Porridge today, there were bowls of nuts and dried fruits to put on top. Yummy. _

"_Good Morning Father." I said_

"_Good morning." He responded. "How was your sleep? Does your body feel alright?"_

"_Everything is fine. I haven't had pains in a while." I said. _

_Father pushes all of us hard. Layla gets the worst pains, once Momma made her go see a local healer. I've never seen Momma so mad at Father before. She was yelling at him about pushing us too hard, how we were going to grow up hating both of them and it would be all his fault. _

_Momma and Father thought we didn't hear them but we were sitting at the start of the steps, listening to every word. Poor Layla. She was so upset, saying it was all her fault. She wasn't good enough. _

_Momma and Father still don't know we knew. We ran up to our rooms and pretended to sleep._

_Now Father asks us if we are alright after practice every morning. _

_After we eat we will go too Future Industries to pick up our new car._

"_Will we get to meet them?" Layla asked. _

"_I don't think so, Mr. Sato has a lot to do." He answered, he turned back to us. "We are going to bring it home, take it out for a test ride later today after daily lessons and a training session then we will go out for shaved ice."_

_We smiled, shaved ice was one of our favorite treats. We don't get it often. _

_The fact we had lessons made us melancholy. Today was a weekend and we had no school but Father has other plans for us. We have Saturday lessons he teaches us. Momma helps us with homework and we spend the day going over everything. Then we have training, which takes a lot of time. We have to do warm up breathing exercises first, then our normal routine._

"_Really Father, lessons and training?" asked Ren_

"_It's going to be a normal day Ren. Besides your tables aren't as good as your siblings. Layla and Leala are doing better and they are younger than you."_

_I looked over at Layla and blushed. I hate it when Father does this to us. Pit each other against each other._

"_Naruko, please stop that." Momma said. "I thought we talked about this, no putting the children against each other, was it not yesterday you said we are family?"_

"_Now Nayla, I'm not pitting anyone against anyone. It's plain fact."_

"_Just stop, please." Momma said. She huffed sadly and got our bowls for the porridge. _

_After she served us she sat down, indicating we could all start eating. _

_We ate hungrily. I put some dried bananas on mine with pine nuts. Momma and Father has been acting weird. I don't know why. It just seems like they are less happy. I hate it._

_When we were done, we all hoped on the train, this will be the last time we go on it since we will have a Satomobile now. _

_Father was happy and was holding Momma's hand. She smiled slightly but I could tell something was wrong._

_We came at our stop, a huge factory stood in front of us. The sign said Future Indutstries, Layla was beside me clutching my arm in excitement._

"_O, LeeLee! Isn't it just amaxing?" She whispered loudly in my ear._

_In my own excitement I forgot to tell her not to call me that, I bounce up and down, happily beside her. Everyone was happy! _

"_It's wonderful!" I cried, we quickly walked in._

_The doors opened and there was Mr. Sato, standing proudly, a beautiful Red and Gold colored crome Satomobile beside him. The shine was almost too bright, like the sun._

"_Mr. Honoo, I'm so happy to see you. This must be your wonderful family!_

"_Yes, indeed. So sorry for rushing you I just must have it. It's all I've been thinking about." Father states shaking his hand._

_They talked and chatted, Momma looked pale and unhappy._

"_Momma is something wrong?" I asked_

"_No, just the baby, he won't stop kicking that's all." She responded, bending down. I could tell it hurt her to do so. "My sweet Leala, everything is fine." She smiled, getting back up._

_Layla was quick to look around, Ren and Rula followed her as they explored the place. I stayed with Momma. Runko was with Father.I don't know why but now Runko is always with Father. He has become father's shadow._

_We left, driving our new satomobile back. I could tell Father was happy with everyone staring at his new car. He puffed up like a swan peacock._

_We went inside. Momma went straight to bed, shutting the door. Father ignored her and decided he wanted to stand outside so everyone can see his new car._

_He told us to go and run, play have fun for now. We still have practice and such. We had to be back a little bfore dinner._

_I quickly took off, running to the park to find Bo and Mako. We always meet each other at this bench. It was there that I first met them._

_I ran to them hoping to find them but they were not there right now. I decided to wait, I had a spar coin and bought a loft bread and was sitting at the pond feeding the turtle ducks that came to me. I laughed as the little ones fought for each piece even though they knew I had more._

_I waited, even when I had no more food and the turtle ducks got bored of me, I waited. I waited until I saw the sun and knew it was time to go._

"_Leala's home!" cried Rula. Happily running over. "Father, now we can get on with training."_

_Everyone was in their gear and was ready to go except me. _

_I quickly got geared up and sat down near the little fountain we had. The sound of the beating water is supposed to calm us, help us with our breathing exercise. _

_We sat there for what felt like a 1 hour. Trying to to think, it didn't really work all the time, because when we try not to think, we are thinking we are not thinking, so we are thinking. Tough stuff._

"_Everyone up." Father called._

_We got up and bowed. _

"_Ren, your breathing is slightly off. Leala, Runko, good job." He said_

_We lined up as we are told. _

"_Now. Runko. Position one, Dance seven from scroll nine. Go!"_

_Runko was quick, we went in his position and with ease was able to flawless do all the flips, leaps and even breath fire at the end. It was amazing, we could tell he has been practicing even after our practice sessions are over. We saw Momma look at us from her bedroom window like always. She seemed proud of Runko, smiling down at him._

_He bowed at the end to Father. He was stiff, staying in place for Father's notes on his work._

"_Good, son, very good. I see you have been practicing even more. Very good. The breath for fire was impressive but it was a weak color. Work on it until you can get it to white like Leala. Also your breathing was slightly off during the finish. Work on that too, you cannot tire out so quickly. That is all."_

_Runko bowed and turned around; when his gaze met mine his eyes became cold. Father pits us against each other, the oldest and the youngest the "prodigies". I hate it, I love Runko he is my big older brother, and I idolize him. _

_I used to hide my power but Father saw through it and punished me severe. I haven't tired since._

"_Ren, your turn." Father called to Ren, she was nervous, like always and seemed to sweat from being in the presence of father. She has the hardest time firebending. Father thought she wasn't a bender until he found out she doesn't easily burn from fire, the first sign of the art being in someone._

"_You will do, position three, dance twelve from scroll four."_

"_But, but father, you told me to do dance four." She said, she has only practiced that routine once and I could tell she didn't know it from heart._

"_I know but now I want you to do dance twelve. So do it." Father said, not looking up, grabbing his notebook from Ren._

"_Yes, Father." Ren bowed and went into the position. She looked and Momma, Momma not knowing what was going on smiled and waved._

_It was almost to embarrassing to watch, Ren's position was perfect but that was it. I counted many mistakes in her routine. She forgot a few steps at the end and tripped twice over nothing. Her bending wasn't as strong as it usually is and went out a few times from improper breathing. _

"_Stop!" Father said near the end. Ren was not finished but was happy to stop, she quickly bowed and looked ready to fall to the ground, she was tired and was breathing heavily. _

"_Tell me what you did wrong." Father commanded._

_Ren was uncertain to respond and looked around the grounds for some help, no one made eye contact, it was not allowed. _

"_I did poorly Father. I am sorry." She began. "My breathing was off. I forgot a few steps and my footing was unbalance, I tired too easily and was not prepared. My fire went out a few times and when I was able to make a steam of it, it was weak, the air blowed it. I will not disappoint you again."_

"_No, surely you won't I must say, your position is perfect." He said. "Rula."_

"_Rula looked up and quickly went to the middle, Ren walked back, tired with tears running down her cheeks._

"_Father." She bowed._

"_Position three, Dance five from scroll four. Begin." _

_Rula nodded and began to dance. She was not graceful like the dance wanted. She had a sort of power to her, no one else had. Father sees it and loves it. Her fire comes in fast, powerful bursts, not easy to put out but she cannot maintain a stream at all. _

_Scroll five will be easy for her, it has all to do with accuracy and power. No longer about flexibility and grace._

_When she was down she was able to maintain perfect breathing throughout the thing and didn't miss a step._

"_Good. I love the power of your flames. It comes from your amazing breathing technic. The dance was not graceful but was choppy and very stuff. You need to use your breathing to make your more graceful. I know you are not flexible but try harder, you will be able to do it. That is all. Layla."_

_Layla smiled at me and bounded happily forward. Scroll four is her favorite and she has mastered all the dances perfectly and with ease. If she hits this one on the nail, Father will let her move on."_

"_Position eight, Dance twenty from scroll four. Go."_

_Layla quickly went into position. This was a slow dance and it need to be perfect to work. I remembered when I had to do it, I found it so hard. I didn't even have to start with position eight, one of the harder ones._

_I watched as Layla was on one foot, steady, her body perpendicular to her leg, parallel to the ground. She began, this dance is so difficult because you need constant flames from your arms and legs, the only time you do not have flames is when you touch the ground but only one limb can touch the ground, the others must be in perfect position with whips steaming beautifully out. _

_Layla did it perfectly; her breathing slightly off was the only thing I notice amiss from her performance." _

"_Beautiful Layla, very graceful, your flexibility helps. Your breathing was off though and I notice you left leg doesn't shot fire as powerfully as your right. Work on it. Leala. It's your turn."_

"_Position five, dance two from scroll ten. Go."_

_I got to my position, a simple crane was needed for this dance. Scroll ten works with quick precise small but deadly burst of flames. Father told me I must do it only using pure white fire. I've been practicing for weeks to get my flames pure enough._

_I began, letting the fire and steps come to me. I flipped and spun, my flames hitting and leaving no mark on the targets. The end was quickly bursts of fire to make a picture in the sky, I picked a fire lily. Our home symbol to shot above us._

_When I was done, I tried to maintain my breath to show no weakness._

"_Father.?" I asked, he was still looking at the sky, the fire lily slowly falling back to us as it goes up._

"_Amazing, truly amazing. Your work it wonderful and I am glad you picked the fire lily. But you cannot trick me Leala. You are losing your breathe right now. You need to learn to keep your breath even."_

"_yes Father. I bowed and went to my spot."_

"_Now, let's see, he got his notebooks out. Runko, Rula, and Leala you will move to the next dance, but remember to do what I told you to do. Layla, you will start scroll five, the first dance. Let's see how you do. Ren. Let's see. I made you do a higher up dance to see if you could handle it since last week you were flawless. I see it was too hard. You will do dance four like your practiced for today next week. That is all, get cleaned and ready. I think everyone deserves a break for some shaved ice."_

_We smiled and quickly shed and through our gear in our chests, racing to the showers, laughing. _

_We were ready, Layla taking her time to dress was the last on in the car so she got the worst set, in between Rula and Ren in the back. I sat with Runko in the middle. Momma and Father was upfront. Momma had a hand on father's lap, rubbing slightly in comfort, she smiled, looking behind her. _

"_Ready!"_

"_Yes!" We all answered, I chatting with Layla from the back about what type of syrup we will get for our ice._

_She decided on cherry blossom if they had it, I was decided between spicy mango (mango syrup with fire flakes soaked in) or a sweet plum syrup._

_Momma laughed with Father who was talking to Runko. Ren still not over the fact she disappointed father didn't look happy. She thought she wasn't getting any shaved ice._

"_Don't worry Ren! You will do better next time!" I said trying to cheer her up._

"_Easy for you to say! Your miss perfect, do no wrong, Father's favorite." She said bitterly._

"_That's not true."_

"_Yea it is", Runko said, glaring at me again._

"_No, stop being mean!" I cried, I turned around. "Momma!"_

"_Yes dear?" She answered._

"_do you think Father –" _

_We went over a huge bump and surprised laughter was made,"_

"_Shush. I thought I heard something clunk in the back but I couldn't' tell from your laughter!" father yelled, making us all go quiet. _

"_Naruko! Please, stop yelling at them." Momma said, turning to her husband._

"_Something would be wrong with they car and I can't tell if they are too loud."_

"_They only have been loud once and you yelled at the for it!" She said back._

"_I don't have the time to fight with you over the way I raise my children."_

"_Your children, what am I? Naruko?" She said, looking down at her stomach._

"_Just stop it Nayla, I'm not in the mood."_

"_Why! Your children didn't do everything perfectly?" She questioned, mad and upset._

_He ignored her. "Fine! Ignore me, stop the car." Father didn't and we sat in silent. We only started to go faster. _

"_Father?" Rula questioned, looking as we passed many buildings, missing the turn for the shaved ice place._

"_Naruko?" Momma said touching his shoulder. "Stop the car."_

"_I can't. The car won't stop." He answered as the car only went faster._

"_What?" Momma asked."What should we do?"_

"_I love you, Nayla I love you so much." He said, looking ready to break down. 'I'm so sorry for everything. Please, I love you."_

"_I love you too. She said, her hand reaching for his on the wheel. "I always have, nothing can change that."_

"_Momma?" Layla called. _

"_I love you too my child, my children, I love you all," her other hand went to us, we reached and each held a finger._

_Layla, everyone was closing there, eyes, ready for fate to catch up with us. I look at all of us. Momma's eyes were leaking tears. I closed my eyes, the last thing I see was my Momma's sweet face stained with tears._

**The end of the flashback! The next chapter will be in the present. I am already working on it so it will be here soon. **

**1 Review is needed to update this story. So please update.**


	3. Old and New

**I decided to update this story even though NO ONE REVIEWED! Reason why is I have chapter 4 done too and I really want to post it…**

**We fast forward to the present day, she is sixteen and lives with her Uncle Sumi.**

Father dead of a broken heart soon after he got his revenge.

He left me in the care of Uncle Sumi. We constantly train and learn.

I do well in school, Uncle Sumi won't take anything less than an A and my fire bender has grown stronger. I can now use lightening but I prefer not to. Uncle Sumi agrees that my white fire is enough.

I have no time for friends and Bo and Mako are now just distant memories. I hatedly think of them. I have no time for friends or for anything more.

Family comes to first.

Uncle Sumi keeps me at home, doing small chores and a few Red Marsoon raids. I usually do not do any hardcore stuff, Uncle won't let me no matter how much I want to be in the action. Usually I'm that person hiding around the buildings making bird calls when it is time to go. It is so boring!

"Leala, come here!" Uncle Sumi called from the kitchen

"Coming Uncle!" I called

I ran downstairs and run to the kitchen, Uncle was there sipping some tea, the paper in his hand.

"I think you should go to a pro-bending match."

"Why? You always tell me I can't."

"This review is making me think." Uncle Sumi said, "listen. Mako, the firebender of the Fire Ferrets shows a new type of style if bending, only shown twice in pro-bending and not shown anywhere in the world.

Known as cool under fire, this showcases quick short burst of energy that just refuses to stop. Any firebender who wants to be the best most know these moves! Come and see the fire ferrets now!"

Mako...like Bo and Mako. My old friends, they probably won't remember me, even if they did I changed so much, they wouldn't be see the old me. The innocent me, the happy me.

"I got us tickets. They have a match tonight at seven, I want you to take a notebook and a pen, I'll do the same. We will take notes on this Mako and the other benders, you need to know what you are going against." He said.

"Yes Uncle." I ran to go upstairs, I was going out. I needed some time to think.

"Leala." Uncle paused.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be happy. My sister would want you to be happy. I want it too, are you, are you happy?" He asked.

"I am, Uncle." I said, "I'm going out, I need some fresh air."

"Ok, be back for training."

"I know."

I walk out, letting out a huge sign of release. A tear rolled down my face. I brushed it away quickly.

In that house I can't be me, I can't show sorrow, anger, Happiness. , I must feign happiness. It kills me but it kills Uncle more. He knows I am still not over my families death. I have no revenge just sorrow.

I walk to the park, maybe I can find something to do. There isn't much to do. I used to go look for Bo but I never once found him. I finally gave up.

It's not worth more sorrow, the heartache.

I walked to the park seeing nothing out if the ordinary. The usual loony talking about some guy who will rid the world of benders, I snort under my breath as I walk by.

"What did you just say, you bender?!"

"Nothing."

"How dare you try to bend us! We are the majority, the savor will rid you if your bending!"

"I'm not in the mood." I said, my white fire bursting in my hand."

He backed away. "You, you can't suppress us."

"I think I just did." I smirked blowing my flame at him, sparks fly at him, singing his robes.

I kept walking, trying to enjoy the sound of the water. I kept sat on my of favorite childhood bench. The one facing the water at just the right angel to give me a beautiful view of the whole park.

I watched the children play, their parents carefully watching their every move. Fluttering over them in case they trip and have a booboo.

"LeeLee?" I heard someone call. I haven't had anyone call me that for awhile. It sounded weird to my ears, reminding me of my childhood innocent.

"LeeLee is gone." I said, turning around hoping to see Bolin. I came face to face with Mako. Damn, he got hot.

"I know, it's Leala isn't it?" He smirked, his usual smirk.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"We'll, I had a childhood friend named Leala, she is amazing and I miss her. I want to say I miss her more than Bo but I don't. No one misses her more than Bo. But you wouldn't know who he is. Well, let me tell you. When Leala didn't come back to our favorite place, this bench actually Bo was taken with grief, he spent hours looking for her. Calling for her but no response, he would wait all night, just waiting for her. He used to come here waiting for her to sit down, like what you are doing. It drove him depress, he finally stopped but not until I promised to come here in return. Do you know her?"

"Mako...I miss him so much." I cried. I just burst into to tears. It felt so...good, like the weight of the world has let go. "I miss him, I miss you. I miss my family. I miss being me, miss being LeeLee."

"Shush, Leala. I know, I know what happened and everything will be ok. I promise. Please come see Bo. He misses you so much."

"I will, I'll be seeing the fire ferrets and the amazing Mako at seven."

"That's great, I'll bring you back stage, we have an amazing view and Bo will be so happy to see you."

"I can't. Mako. I can't let myself feel. I already. Please understand. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm different he won't like me. He won't."

"How can you say that! You know it's not true. I can tell, Leala. Please you must see him. He, I, we, we need you."

"I'll always be there. I will. When you need me I will come but until then let me leave. Pretend we never met, I will stop coming here. I just can't be like this and it only happens when I'm with you."

Mako leaned over him, his eyes darting to find LeeLee in me. His hand reaches for my neck, his other hand tilting my chin up.

Our lips inches from each other, "promise me, Leala. Promise me, you will always be there."

"I promise." I whispered back.

He crushed his lips against mine, my first kiss with the older brother of the person I love. His lips, hot and soft full if need and lust, his hand stops me from breaking the kiss. I close my eyes and give in pretendin to kiss Bo.

I know Bo would be less experience. He would be timid and slow,. He might start off playing with a stand of my, tugging it to him until I come close enou

I didn't know where I was going I just knew I had to get away from him.I know Bo would be less experience. He would be timid and slow,. He might start off playing with a stand of my hair, tugging it to him until I come close enough. Then he might just give a quick kiss, like a burst of feeling. Bo would then look away, probably rubbing the back of his neck as he blushes crimson red. He would only look up if I smile, imagine, when I would smile he would too and then he would kiss me again not like the first time but different full of love, slow and careful, still as timid. Bo, I want to kiss Bo.

Mako"s lips left mine as he took a breath of air, opening his eyes he looks at me. I looked back.

"Good bye Mako." I said.

"Leala. I want you to come here. I won't."

"Thank you." I nodded and left. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I had to get away from him.

I didn't have to be home in a while so I walked around.

"Damn. Where can a person find some leechi juice here?"

I ran into her as she spun around quickly.

"Sorry." I responded

"It's ok. Do you know where you can find leechi juice?"

"Grocery store." I answered, I have no reason to help a tourist.

"Duh. I know that. Can you show me where?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"O, really? Where?"

I blanked.

"Exactly." The teen leaned on her leg and crossed her arms smirking.

"Fine." I said coldly. I tightened my loose silky white wrap, securing it on my head, the loose end thrown over my shoulder.

"Names Korra by the way." She said, as I began to take her.

"Leala."

"Strange name. Not saying it's bad or anything. You have a nickname?"

I thought for a while before responding. "LeeLee, I used to be called LeeLee."

"Cool. So you live here?"

"Yes. All my life." I responded.

"Must be nice. You a bender?"

"Yes, a firebender." There was no need to lie.

"Cool, I'm a firebender too."

"I would have guessed a waterbender." I answered looking at her clothes, traditional Southern Water Tribe garb.

"I am."

"You are the avatar." I responded.

"Yes. I am." She said.

I didn't say anything. I don't care. There isn't she can do to change our lives. No war to stop. The last avatar made sure of that. Our lives run mostly smoothly. Besides, it's not like she can bring back the dead.

"So, are you good?" She asked

"Excuse me." I asked, she brought me back from my thoughts.

"Are you good at firebending?"

"You can say that." I shrugged. I did not gloat my powers.

"So, what do you do around here? See any pro-bending match?" She asked. She will not stop talking.

"I've never been to a match before. I am going to my first one today at seven to see the fire ferrets."

"Cool. Tenzin won't let me go to one." She said, with an annoying look to her. "Hey! Why don't we go together. You know?" She asked, bursting before me. Standing in front of me.

"I don't know." I responded. Uncle Sumi will not like it if I bring someone along."

"Come on. It will be fun!"

"My Uncle will not permit it." I told her.

"Your Uncle reminds me of Tenzin." She responded, going back beside me. As we continue walking to the store.

"Stop, thief!" We turns our heads in allusion, I saw a Triple Threat Triad come out of an antique shop, holding the register. He ran into a car and was coming straight for us.

Korra was quicker than I thought. She steadied herself, her body in the horse position and she brought her arms up above her head, the car went flying up, then going straight down. I saw children and some people. If the car falls at such a height the rubble might hit them. She doesn't think.

I quickly braced myself. Watching the car as it drops. I turn quickly, spinning on my toes. A deep breath and fire drew from my exhale and the palms of my hands. The white flames shooting on the ground, heating it causing it to become soft.

The car drops hard causing only dust to form, the rubber and metal of the car melted into the earth. The hot earth, soft, took most if the impact.

I pulled my scarf closer to my face, making sure no one can see anything but my eyes.

"O my god, I wasn't -" Korra said, finally she was thinking about what she could have caused.

"Thinking. How could you put those people's lives at risk!" I yelled at her. "You could have killed them!"

"I'm, I'm sorry." She said. Looking at the destruction we caused.

"I have to go." I said, "I caused too much publicity."

I silently left like my Uncle showed me; I disappeared in the forming crowd. Leaving Korra stunned by her revelation.

As soon as I arrived home Uncle burst in my face.

"What did you do?" He seethed.

"I saved people." I answered

"With your white fire!"

"Yes. It was the only way in the time I had to heat the ground to the temperature it need to be to work. I am sorry I was given no choice."

"Yes because of that avatar." He responded bitterly

"She is reckless." I shrugged. "She didn't know what she is doing."

"I have some...stuff to take care of now." He answered. "So, I cannot go to the arena."

"So what should we do?" I asked, I really wanted to go to the match.

"You are going to go." He answered. "I know you want to go, so you are. Have fun."

"Really?" I asked, I didn't know Uncle to know what fun is.

"Yes. I saw you kiss Mako, Lea. I have people watching your every move." He looked at me.

My face, surprise with distrust written all over it with a slight blush. That was private. I can't believe he would do that to me.

"I know but please understand you will be the leader of the Agni Kai when the time comes. We must watch over you." He answered, watching me wearily

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, the only thing I knew to say

"The rest of the family believes he is a suitable match for you. Even though we have never gone to a pro-bending match others in our family has and they have seen his work. A strong firebender. He would make a good husband."

"What! Uncle, no I'm too young." I said quickly.

"You are sixteen, I know, still too young but he is eighteen. He is about to come to the age of marriage and we believe it should be use. Even though he is from a multi-culture family with an earth bending brother he has a wonderful sense of family commitment. Which we deem very important, important enough to look over his tainted blood."

I stood stock and still. Bo, I could never be with Bo. He is an earth bender, my family would never allow it. I hated how he said earth bending brother. Bo is a talented bender, and has a heart of gold.

"What do you want me to do?" I reply.

"I want you to hand around with him, let us see more." Uncle responded with a careless wave. "We believe the pro-bending match will be the perfect time.

"No. I won't."

"What!" Uncle said,meeting up now, angry.

"Unless you and the rest of the family stop following me when I am with him. How can I truly get to know him? I'll be too nervous with you following me." I responded.

"I agree." He said, thinking, his anger gone, replaced with thoughtfulness. He sat back down and replied. "Fine. I will call the people off. Have fun on your date, no training today. Here." Uncle handed me some money. "Go out and get pretty. No training today."

I looked at my robes, burnt and dirty, i don't have many clothes for no need. My outfit is simple and doesn't need that stuff to keep me down.

I took the money, nodded and left. I walked back out and went to the fabric store. I counted the money and I had more than enough for what I needed

"Hello. Can I please see that white clothe hanging behind you." I asked the person at the desk. He looked confused and looked me over. I took my money out and he went to get it.

I felt the sample that he gave. It should have been worn but it remained clean and beautiful.

"Here you go miss. The clothe is a silk made from the rare spider butterfly. As you can see, it doesn't worn and is resistant to fire."

"It's beautiful." I responded.

Truly it was, beautiful and useful, the clothe was white but in the light it shimmered different colors like my fire. It would make the perfect cover."

I'll take about five yard of if." I told him. He told me the price, it was a lot but was worth it. I gave him the money, having only a few bills left.

He wrapped and it and bagged handing it to me.

"Have a nice day!" He called as I left.

I walked to another store that had my usually clothes in it, I picked a pair if white leggings and a white long sleeve top that was shoulder less. I paid and l left. I then when to a leather accessory store and found a corset stretched with gold. I found a pair of high boots, simple but well made. I paid, with only a few coins left.

"Back already?" Uncle asked, he was still sitting in the same seat.

"Yes. I'm going to get ready now."

"Before you go, I have something for you." He answered. Bringing out a box. "It's a heirloom, it was going to be your Mothers after your Grandmothers passing, but she died before her." He handed me the box.

I opened it, in it was a simple hairnet, made from gold. The places were the gold wire cross was little intricate fire lilies made from rubies.

I remember seeing Grandmomma where this. I knew I would never get it, it goes to the first born daughter, it would have gone to Ren. Ren. Momma. I miss you so.

"Thank you, I choked out. Taking it with me upstairs.

I placed my bags down on my bed.

I took a nice long shower, dried my hair and dressed myself. I put on the top and the leggings, tight like I like, it showed off my figure and would be comfortable when running. I then took out the spider butterfly clothe. It would make a fine wrap jacket.

I was quick to make it into such, in the same design as my old ones it was easier to make.

I left a piece for the head wraps.

It was simple, a flowing sleeveless loose wrap like jacket I usually use a piece if clothe to tire it, so doesn't hang as much. I have the corset andi put it on. The way it was cut , it isn't straight across but had a tip to it, to a line with my beasts. It looked nicer I put the position the wrap to make a V, the tip of the V touches the tip of the corset.

I took out the hairnet, I looked at it. I braided my hair loosely and captured it in the hairnet, I used the pins to keep it up, it did got not go up all the way to my forehead, it was an inche away, my slightly uneven bangs hanged in my face still.

I placed the wraps over my head, and the loose ends were crossed and swigged over my back.

I got the boots on and left,

"You look beautiful like your Mother." Uncle said as I left. I turned, halfway out the door. .

"Thank you."

I left for the arena.

**I wanted to give you the feel of her clothes. **

**The end of this wonderful chapter! I'm so glad people like it and I can't wait to see how everything goes for her.**

**Remember I need to get at less 1 review to update this story so please review! **

**PS: NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEX SCENE…but between who? Mako with Leala, Bo with Leala, BOTH?**

**Must review to find out.**


	4. The right act with the wrong person

**I decided I don't care if I get reviews for this story. I really want to write it so I am. I thought this would work for this story like my other (Fire is My Friend) but it isn't. I think it is because this story is so new?**

**I don't know. XD**

**SEX SCENE IS IN THIS CHAPTER. I tell you the start and the end of the sex scene in bold letters. I hope that helps.**

**Well, here is another chapter. Please enjoy…and if you could, review?**

**Leala's POV**  
I was walking around the arena, I hoped to run into Bo or Mako. It's highly unlikely but I will try anways. Besides, I want to see where they work out, what equipment they use. If it is better than my own. I turned the corner. This hallway led to the gym when I spotted Korra, she was also wondering around and was in the gym, some old guy was questioning her.

"Don't worry she is with me." I said, holding my two tickets. "We were just going around, no need to fret."

He grunted and went to earth bend some equipment.

"Hey! Leala! What's up?" She called.

"Uncle decided he couldn't come, had some business to attend to so I came alone. Let's go find a seat or something."

"Why hello there, pretty ladies." Called a voice from behind. The voice I dreamed about so much, it has gotten lower but with its same childhood pitch I loved.

I nudged Korra, pleading with my eyes. I pulled my scarf over my face and turned around to face him. O, looked the same just taller and buffer. His hair was still dark brown, thick and wavy. I could see myself pushing my fingers through his hair. His green eyes reminded me of a lake of emeralds, shining bright with innocence. His face had a childlike quality that I just couldn't describe, it wasn't like Mako's chiseled jaw. His whole appearance screamed out innocent and naïve, he is the same Bo in my memories.

"O, hey there. Didn't see you." Korra said.

"Why don't you ladies enjoy the match from the best spots!"

"Sure, why not."

"My name is Bolin by the way but you probably already knew that, me and my brother, Mako, part of the fire ferrets, who are you?"

I'm Korra and this is..." Korra looked at me.

"Layla, names Layla."

Bo gave me a funny look but shrugged it off. "So why don't we get going."

"Sure." Korra responded, confused by why I didn't tell him my name.

"So, you a fan of pro-bending?" He directed the questions to Korra. Sadly, I could see he was clearly smitten with her.

"Yea, I've been a fan my whole life by I've never seen one, this is my first time!"

"And you?"

"I usually listen to them on the radio but I heard about the amazing fire ferrets and just had to see them in action." I smiled

"Gee, thanks. We turned the corner. "Well, here we are! The best seats in the house!"

Indeed they were. We could see the arena clearly, along it was the rows of seats, no need to strain yourself, you were looking down on it at perfect angle. it would give us both sides of the story equally.

Korra and I were excited! We couldn't have dreamed to get such great seats.

"O, wow your Mako. I heard you on the radio." Korra said, turning around

Mako ignored her and called for Bo to get ready.

"Gee, what a nice guy, that one is."

"It's just who he is." I answered

Mako turned us head at me but before he could speak I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Layla. Nice to meet you."

He got the hint and ignored me like Korra, they went to the platform with the other members.

Korra and I leaned over the edge, trying to catch everything before the game starts.

"Go!" And they are off, their bending was amazing.

I could see their water bender was getting hard hit and I watched as he tumbled off, taking Bo with him. It was only Mako now.

If I am correct they will need a knock out to win or if the other team wins they go to the next round.

I watched as Mako moved gracefully around the court, quick bursts of fire were shot from his arms which was placed in front of his face. It was a fire and earth bender show down! I couldn't see anything from the smoke and then Mako jumped up, knocking the other man out of the ring. I couldn't help but feel like he was being so sexy. He took off his helmet and looked around. I just swooned, I could tell others were too.

"Knock out!"

"O, wow!" Korra stated.

"That was amazing! I agreed." Running with Korra to congratulate them.

"You did an amazing job..." Korra said, trying to get Mako's attention.

He was talking to the water bender who was pissed off by the looks of it.

"Gee, we won didn't we? Get off my back." He angry left.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"I was talking about his poor performance tonight. It could have lost us the game." Mako explained, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Hey why don't we show you want we can do!" Bo asked. "I don't know how my earthbending will work with your waterbending -"

"Don't worry, I'm an earthbender."

"O, well, I just thought. Water tribe clothes, waterbender."

"She's the avatar." I said laughing at Bo's confused face. How I miss him so.

"And I'm an idiot." Mako signed, getting ready to leave.

"Yup." Korra agreed.

Mako and I walked behind them in silence. They chatted animatly and was laughing together.

I look at Mako a few times.

Bo showed us some pro-bending tips and we were having some fun.

"I got to go. Bo come up when you're ready." He called. Motioning for me to leave as well.

"Yea, Korra. I have run its pretty late. You stay and have fun with Bolin." I said, causing stabbing pains in my chest. She smiled and waved as she was earthbending some disks.

I walked away with Mako, we were quiet at first.

"Why don't you want Bo to know it is you?" Mako asked.

"I don't want to get his hopes up. I could never be with him. I can only be with powerful strong firebenders. Like you." I stopped Mako and pushed him against the wall, kissing him.

**Start of Sex Scene**  
"Leala," he moaned. Taking my headscarf off and pulled me closer with it.

"Mako." I replied. My lips parted to let him gain entrance, his hot tongue entered and roamed, wrestling with my own as we battled for dormancy.

"Leala." Mako called again, pushing me against the opposite wall, causing me to yelp. He pulled me closer, his hand going in between us, down my inner thigh, touching my clit.

"Mako." I moaned again. "Don't stop."

He roughly picked me up. Carrying me to what I think is his room.

"Mako, where are we going?" I pulled away for some air.

"My room, I must have you." He said, drifting to my neck and placing wet kisses all over me.

"Mako!" I said gripping him when he reached my sweet spot.

He sucked, causing me to shiver uncontrollably.

"Make, please." I whispered as he pushed me on his small bed. My legs sprayed open as he settle in between them.

Please, Mako." I said agains. "Take your clothes off, please." I thrust my hips to his, telling him I needed him now. I felt his bulge against my leggings, his hardness was pleasantly big.

Make responded, taking off his jacket first. I quickly removed the light top and felt his toned chest. Perfectly carved. I felt his every reflex. He hissed at my touch, pulling at the strings of my corset.

"Damn, women, why the corset." He hissed, roughing thrust his hips against me in protest.

"Uh! Mako, please don't be so pushy."

He thrust again in response and pulling at the strings again, finally forcing it off. My jacket was next along with my top, he roughly fondled me. His hands still warm from firebending drove me crazy.

"Mako, please." I pushed his head to my breasts as I arched so he can meet them with ease.  
He got the hint and nipped my left nipple, startling me at first. I got used to the feeling, fondling my right breast and he continue to suck my left, switching once or twice.

His bulge only got bigger making it hard to ignore his need. I pushed him off, almost causing him to fall from the bed, we flipped and I shed his pants along with his boxes. His cock jumped up at me as it was freed from its constricted.

"Leala. Please." He begged, placing his hand on my head, pushing. Down as he thrust his hips to me. I opened my lips, tasting his tip. It was warm and salty with a bit of a bitter after taste. I welcomed it and led it go deeper in my mouth.

He moaned as he thrust again, almost choking me.

"Leala." He pulled me to him, and kissed me straight on the lips. "You are amazing."

He pulled done my leggings, I only had my panties on now. I felt him his fingers touch my clit as it pushed my panties aside. His digit entered my folds quickly, giving me to no time to comprehend. He forceful pumped in and out, putting another one in as we'll.

"Mako. Too much." I pleaded, pulling his wrist.

He ignored my plead, kissing me roughly to stop my plead. He forcefully thrust his hips up to my pussy, I pulled away, causing to only touch my folds.

"Mako" I said. "Mako, I don't think you pleasured me quiet enough." I whispered in his ear. He moaned and grabbed the back of my neck, kissing my roughly again. He pushed his fingers in me again.

"Turn around so I can see your beautiful pussy." He whispered in my ear. I quickly  
Did what I was told. He was lying there, enjoy the view of my pussy. He pulled gently pulled my panties aside again, he pulled my hips to his face, he licked me.

"O." I said, pushing my pussy to his face, wanting to feel his tongue against me again.  
I pulled at his cock and began to suck on it again. He moaned, sending chills down my spine.

"Are you ready now?" He asked after a while.

"Yes. O, god, yes. Mako. I need you." I answered, turning around. He flipped us over, looming over me. He kissed me again, opening the folds, helping himself to me. I welcomed him, as he began to thrust inside of me.

"Mako." I cried.  
His thrusts getting rougher and rougher. I felt him, his throbbing hot cock inside of me. It only made me wetter and wanting more. I scratched his back in pleasure, moaning his name only for him to shush me quietly in my ear. I opened my ears, his was closed, his mouth opening, his warm breath on me, I psuedh myself up and kissed him.

"Your turn" He whispered, flipping us over. He got a great view of my breasts. The night air touching my skin made me shiver. I went to grab the blanket only for Mako to stop me.

"Don't you are beautiful." He said leaning forward to kiss me, bringing my down with him. I started to move, his cock, entering and existing my pussy slowly. Once in awhile Mako would get inpatient and would thrust his hips forward, making me gasp in surprise.

"Faster." He called to me

"No." I smirked, and I stopped moving all together.

He quickly pulled me off of him and pushing me lightly on the bed on my stomach.

"Mako?" I asked, trying to get up to feel the palm of his hand , gently and firmly on my back. He didn't answer by ran a digit up and down my folds, only allowing a tip to enter me.

"Mako, please." I said, trying to move.

"Beg for it." He said, smirking.

"Never." I responded. "O." He roughly pushed his digit inside of me, now pumping it faster inside of me, leaving my mind to scrambling in need.

"Beg for it." He repeated, stopping. He pushing my legs wider and laid down on top of me, his lips at my ear, "I know you want it." He whispered, I felt the tip of him enter me.

"Please." I said, trying to thrust to obtain more of him.

"Please what?"

"Please, Mako. I need you." I said, craning my neck to see him. His amber eyes sparked as he rammed into me .

"O. Mako!" I cried, gripping the bed posts to help meet his thrusts harder.

H grunted in response, trailing kissed down my spine making me shiver again.

"I'm cumming." He said and he came all over my back. I felt the hot liquid run down to my sides.

He rested, on the edge of the bed. I got cleaned up in his bathroom and was clothed. we rested in silent.

"So, what happens?" I asked

"I don't know." He answered. "I can't believe, I let myself get out of control." He looked at me, pulling me into another kiss. "I just, your all I think if now. I want you again more than ever. I want to taste you, to love you. I need you."

I looked at him, his hand traveled back to my pussy. He cupped it, "I love the way you feel around me."

I said nothing, leaning into him.

"Please, Leala say something."

I kissed him in response, going on top of him, pushing my pussy against him again. He touched me, pulling my pants and panties down again, his fingers pumping inside of me, I went to undo his pants when we heard Bo come up, I pleaded with him not to say anything to him.

He nodded and I ran out the window.

I walked back home, Uncle, seeing my messy appearance said nothing. I ran to my room to finish myself off. I thought not of Mako but of Bo doing the same things to me. It would have been less rough and more kissing, not as quick. He would have been gentle; he would rub me with a feather like touch. His long thick digits would enter me, one at a time, so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Bo." I whispered as I came myself.

I lay in bed, enjoying the after math of my organism. I breathed heavily and feel asleep satisfied.

**End of Sex Scene**

**So, what do you think? I know it is a shorter chapter (I try to make a chapter at less 30K) but it just didn't work out. Hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**What do you think of my sex scene? I know it isn't amazing but I think it is ok. It's my second (I think) sex scene I ever written. I used my experiences to make it more "real." ^.~**


	5. I promise

**Leala loves to spend her time with her new friend Korra at Air Temple Island.**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: For being the best reviewer ever! I don't want you to die though! *revive!* **

**Leal's POV**

I got enjoyed the ferry ride to Air Temple Island. Korra invites me all the time. I help her train and we love to spar. She is an excellent partner and I need all the practice I can get. The air bending children are wonderful and I love to be around them, they remind me of little Layla. I adore Ikki, she makes me laugh and I love her constant chit chat, it's like Bo.

We don't talk about her new teammates, Mako and Bo. I try not to think about it. A beautiful girl who has a wonderful personality, who is the avatar with them. I cannot help but get jealous. I know she likes Mako and Bo likes her. She doesn't think so, she is so oblivious to the fact. I see every glance he throughs at her, his secret smiles.

Mako and I, we try talking about that night but it just ends in passionate sex. I don't know why this happens. I don't even like Mako like that but the pressure from my family to be with him and the fact that Bo doesn't know who I really am, not to mention being the future leader of the Agni Kai, I get stressed and sex is great to get relieved.

I don't show up to the matches, when I do I am Layla. I love pretending to be her, I feel like I am being her, living her life the way she wanted it to be. LeeLee is long gone and I forget how it is like her.

I looked up, snapping out of my trance. Korra was there with the children, they were waving and laughing. I waved back, laughing as well. I pulled my scarf closer to me as we landed.

"Hi, Leala! How are you? Are you ok? What are you going to do today? Spar with Korra?  
Ikki said, jumping up and down, grabbing my jacket, her air bending made my scarf blow.

"We'll, hi Ikki. I'm good, I had some training to do I couldn't come as early. Sorry about that. What do you want to do?"

"Korra needs to practice air bending, maybe you can help?" Jinora said.

"I can try. I'm not much of an air bender." I laughed.

We walked over to a part of the grounds. There were spinning panels above ground, I could tell they were old but I could see the carvings, the paint worn from age.

"So, what is this?"

"I'll show you." Korra said, turning to Jinora. Jinora nodded and gave the panels a powerful push of air. I saw them spin rapidly.

Korra rushed in and twisted and turned, not touching the panels. She was dancing with them, her movements graceful and quick.

When she was done I ran up, "you were amazing!"

I looked over and saw Mako. He looked up, catching my eyes. "O, hey."

"Hey." I said, we were no longer awkward and we were what we were in the beginning, acquaintances.

"Have you seen Bolin?" He asked Korra

"No. Haven't seen him since practice, why?"

"He isn't home."

"Why don't we go look for him?" Korra offered

"No, it's ok. Thanks though."

"Hey, tough guy. Let us help." Korra grabbed him

"Fine." Mako finally agreed

"I can't." I said. "I have stuff to do back home. Super sorry."

"But Leala, this is super important, we -"

"Go." Mako said inturupting Korra, he knew I was going to look for him on my own.

I nodded and ran off to the ferry, the ferry was just leaving, I ran fast and jumped off the dock, using firebending, I shot myself in the air, landing perfectly on the ferry surface.

I ran to the front, looking to the main land. All I could think of was Bo. What stupid thing did he do this time?

Mako's POV

I watch Leala's drifting figure firebend her way on the ferry. I could tell she was worried as well. I let her go because I know she will be able to find if we can't. She is a smart girl, she also has some people for her, she can easily get information. It might not be legal, which is why Korra couldn't know.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked

"I know a way, she is my best friend and a great tracker." Korra said, walking to the barn.

I turned the corner and huge white polar bear dog. Korra was saddling him up. We run to the end of the island and wait for the ferry to get back.

Leala's POV

The ferry stopped and I was the first one off. I quickly ran to the park to my favorite bench to see if he was there.  
No.  
I run home to ask Uncle what is going on.

We don't use anything made by Future Industries for good reasons. I refuse to go into one of those killing machines.

""Uncle, what's going on?" I asked as soon as I got home. Uncle was there with some other high rank members of the Agni Kai.

They all loot up me bowed to me. I did the same before turning to my Uncle."Uncle Sumi, what is going on?"

"Leala. This doesn't concern you." Uncle said

"I am the true leader of the Agni Kai. I demand to know."

They all looked at me with their eyes raised.

"If you must know. The man called Amon took a few Triple Threat Triads from their home base including the head man himself, Lightning Bolt Zolt., Shady Shin and new pick up guy, earthbender. We are going to send someone out to see why and what he can really do."

"I'll go." I said quickly. Bo, he did some work for them. I remembered when I did a mission.

"You?" cried my grandfather. "Absolutely not."

"Please, Uncle. Let me go. I am ready."

"She is ready dear Father. Let her go."

He nodded and in return everyone else did, even Uncle Sumi.

"Thank you" I bowed, "I will not fail."

"You start tomorrow, they are having a rally at an old warehouse, here it is. You will go and just watch, no combat."

"I understand." I went to my room only to leave by my window, I jumped over some builing and spotted Mako and Korra on some big white animal.

I jumped down infront of them., getting a closer look I saw Mako's worried face and Korra pissed off one. They both jumped a little when they saw me.

"How did you get—"

"Roof jumping, I know where Bolin is."

"The Equalists took him."

"I know, tomorrow they will be having a rally at some warehouse, I have the directions." I looked at them up and down, they looked beat up and unhappy. "Why don't you go home Korra, I'll take Mako back. Don't worry."

"Ok, Leala." She said "That sounds like a good idea."

"Mako got up and left with me, he looked so upset.

"He was right there Leelee, right there. I saw him in the truck…but I couldn't get to him." Mako said painly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. Tomorrow we will get him back." I looked into his eyes. "I promise."

He lunged forward kissing me roughly, pushing me against the wall. I did the only thing I know what to do, I kissed him back. We wrestled our tongues trying to gain dominance, only to stop to breath.

"Mako. I need you now." I whispered in his ear, pressing myself against him. I felt him harden at the touch.

He spun me around, pushing me against the wall, I felt his cock against the inside of my leg. It was out and ready.

He pulled my pants and panties down. I shivered as the cool air rushed to my private parts.

"Mako, hurry…" I said

I pushed closer to him, reaching behind me to grab his cock, helping it enter me from behind.

"Leala." He whispers as he thrust into me.

I opening my legs wider, allowing him to go further, his hand over my mouth, and not allowing me the pleasure to scream out. He silently thrust into me over and over again, his pace familiar as I met his rhythm. The pleasure exploded in my warmth.

"Lee!" He called out, thrusting one last time before cumming all over the wall.

He breathed heavily, as he leaned over me, his fingers playing with my outer lips.

"I'm going to make you cum." He whispered, thrusting two digits in me, his thumb playing with my clit.

He trailed kisses from my shoulder to my butt. Mako was on his knees, his face right against my warmth.

He blow on it, making me twitch.

"Your so cute like this." Mako said, as he ran a long finger against me. Before I could respond his kissed my pussy, sticking his tongue inside of me, driving me crazy. It was wet and warm, his fingers pinching and rubbing my clit, making me knees weak as I felt myself coming closer to climax.

'Mako, I think…" I started off. Mako quickly changed his pace, a digit went inside me with his tongue, his other hand still working on my clit.

"Mako!" I cried, climaxing all over his face, I felt my juices drip, running down my leg. Mako began to clean me up with his tongue, licking up and down my legs. I dropped to the ground.

"That was amazing." I said, pulling him close as I pulled my pants up.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said, snuggling into my neck.

"Please stay over tonight."

"Sure thing."

We walked down to my house, I was now the one who needed to be helped, and my knees still weak from my climax.

I peaked in first to see no one inside, thankful we walked up stairs and got undressed, I couldn't help but blush as I saw the outline of his body in the moonlight. It was very nice. Thankfully it was too dark to see me blush. He jumped into my bed and I crawled in next to him.

"Don't worry. We will find him, I promise." I whispered before falling asleep.

**The end, it was a super short chapter. I don't know why…I just don't have the same drive as my other story. I should have waited like the other one. **

**Urrgg…well I can't stop now!**

**Usually I try to make chapters at less 3K but I think I should just be happy if this reaches 2K. **

**Give me ideas (you will get credit) to help me out!**


	6. Author's Note - Rant

Hi! I'm sorry for the Author's Note, to be honest when I'm reading a story and there are random Author's Notes throughout the story, I find it bothersome. I still read it though XD

I am writing/ranting on behalf of ChooseJoy, an amazing author that writes one of my favorite stories, "Home". (It is a Walking Dead, Darl Dixon/OC love story, rated M) She probably doesn't know I exist and she doesn't know I'm writing this.

She wrote an Author's Note on Home telling her readers that she had recently found out that another author has been stealing scenes from her story.

I don't know why but I'M JUST SO FREAK'N PISSED OFF, LIKE WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT! LIKE….URGGGGGG

I know what's it like for people to steal ideas, and lines (well, not on fanfiction, hell, no one would steal my stuff XD)and it totally sucks.

What totally sucks is that I've been reading the story that ChooseJoy's work has been in. That also pisses me off. 3 I was tricked!

So yea…this is more of a rant….sorry

Well, anyways, please PLEASE, if you notice any similarities in stories you read please compare and tell the authors!

O, I also made this forum, Against Copy&Paste. You can guess what it is about.

myforums/magical-origami/3646854

I know that when the person copied work from me and I tried to reason with her and tell her to either give me credit or get rid of it, she ignored me until I started to tell other people. I'M NOT SAYING FLAME THEM. I tried reporting this person and it didn't work until other people started reporting as well. Also, being under pressure can make someone change something a lot quicker.

Please join, you don't have to review.


End file.
